US 2009/0184840 A1 describes a default configuration for a lighting control system. The default configuration for the lighting control system is achieved via a separate circuit that provides electronic photo sensor information over a communication link. The circuit comprises an input for receiving an infrared control signal. The received control signal is then broadcasted. The system can be used within a conventional Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) network. It is suggested to expand a DALI command word by three bytes and two additional bits.